Hoax Virus
by KyuMine88
Summary: Wonkyu Story Eunhae Story Akibat salah dengar yang berakibat berita Hoax dan membuat Heboh Hubungan Wonkyu #wonkyu#fanfiction


Cast: Choi Siwon

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Hyukjae

Lee Donghae

Leeteuk

Suatu hari di Dorm Super Junior dimana saat ini ditinggali oleh dua namja yang seperti Tom Jerry..

"Kyuuuu, bangun!!!"

Teriak namja berwajah imut, Lee Hyukjae aka Eunhyuk sambil mengetuk kecang kamar seorang namja manis dan cute, sang maknae di Super Junior aka Kyuhyun.

"Yak, Kyu banguunn!!" teriak Eunhyuk kesal karena sudah 30 menit membangunkan si maknae namun tak kunjung bangun.

Dan akhirnya pintu terbuka, menampilkan seorang namja dengan wajah sulking dan mata masih setengah terpejam.

"Siapa kau? Kenapa teriak-teriak di pagi buta??"

Habis sudah kesabaran Eunhyuk dan dipukulnya kepala maknae kesayangan Super Junior itu.

"Kau ini tidur atau mati suri heoh? Sudah setengah jam aku membangunkanmu, menggedor pintu kamarmu, tapi kau tak bangun"

"Ooh kau Eunhyuk.. aku baru tidur jam 4 pagi, jadi wajar aku sulit dibangunkan karena sedang nyenyak, lagi kau ada apa membangunkan ku sepagi ini?"

"Aaarrgghh aku kesal sekali padamu, siapa yang minta kau tidur jam 4 pagi? Dan ini sudah jam 12 siang Kyu, bukan pagi!!!"

Eunhyuk sebenarnya ingin sekali mengunyel-unyel Kyuhyun karena kesal, tapi itu akan menjadi perkara jika Siwon tahu terlebih kekasihnya Donghae yang sangat amat menyanyangi maknae ini.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun berusaha membuka matanya dan menatap Eunhyuk.

"Aku tidur jam 4 karena membaca surat fans-fansku."

"Ne..ne.. sekarang cepat cuci mukamu aku mau bicara"

"Untuk apa cuci muka, hanya seorang Eunhyuk yang ingin bicara, kecuali jika kita harus jumpa fans"

Mata Eunhyuk melebar mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, maknae satu ini memang bermulut tajam.

Dia hanya mampu menghela nafas..

"Baiklah, dengar tadi Donghae mengabariku.."

"Kau ingin berkencan, ya sudah pergi saja" potong Kyuhyun

"Bisa tidak kau dengarkan aku dulu!!"teriak Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk.

"Donghae mengabariku bahwa tadi Siwon menghubunginya"

"Stop! Jangan sebut nama Siwon, aku sedang kesal padanya karena semalam dia tidak datang ke drama musikalku. Dia lebih memilih pekerjaannya daripada aku"

"Yak!!! Kau suka sekali memotong pembicaraan orang, aku belum selesai"

"Aku sedang tidak ingin mendengar namanya!!!"

"Tapi dengar dulu perkataanku sampai selesai Maknae!!!"

"Sekali tidak ya tidak!!!"

"Mau dengar tidak!!!"

"Tidak!!!"

"Dengar Gembul!!!"

"Kau Monkey!!!"

"Aaah keras kepala!!!"

"Daripada kau kepala kecil!!!"

"Kepala Yesung hyung lebih kecil kau tahu!!!"

"Yak kau urutan berikutnya setelah Yesung Hyung!!!"

"Dasar maknae menyebalkan!!!"

"Kau Hyuk yadong!!!"

Aaahh mereka malah saling berteriak, padahal di dorm hanya mereka berdua tapi sangat ribut seperti ada 13 orang..

Akhirnya Eunhyuk lagi-lagi mengalah..

"Baiklah jika kau tidak ingin mendengar ceritaku, jangan sampai menyesal"

Saat Eunhyuk akan berbalik badan, tangannya ditahan oleh Kyuhyun yang tidak tega juga melihat hyungnya yang sebenarnya perhatian dan baik padanya.

"Apa yang ingin kau beritahu?"

"Ayo duduk, aku lelah berdiri sambil berteriak"

"Siapa yang suruh kau berteriak" sambil mengikuti Eunhyuk menuju sofa di dorm mereka.

"Kau yang mulai memancing emosiku"

"Kau itu sudah tua, tidak baik teriak seperti tadi"

"Kau ini benar-benar.. aiissshh" sambil memukul kepala Kyuhyun lagi.

"Aduh sakit, apa sih yang mau kau beritahu" sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Dengar baik-baik dan jangan memotong perkataanku"

"Euhmm cepatlah, aku mau mandi sudah siang"

Eunhyuk memberikan death glarenya namun tidak mempan untuk Kyuhyun.

"Tadi Donghae mengabariku jika Siwon menghubunginya dan sedang dirumah sakit, Siwon mencoba menghubungimu tapi ponselmu tidak aktif"

"Aku matikan ponselku, kau tahu aku sedang kesal dengan Siwonnie, kemarin drama musikal terakhirku tapi dia tidak datang padahal dia sudah berjanji" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menunduk sedih.

"Yak aku tahu, mungkin dia ada alasan lain kenapa tidak datang ke musikalmu Kyu, selain dia sibuk"

"Dia memang selalu sibuk, tidak pernah ada waktu untukku"

"Benarkan dia tidak ada waktu untukmu? Lalu siapa yang setiap pagi selalu datang ke dorm hanya untuk membangunkan dan menyuapimu sarapan? Apakah dia hantu Kyu?"

"Yaak kau ini, itu Siwoon"

"Nah itu kau tahu.. Kau tidak kuatir mendengar Siwon di Rumah Sakit?"

"Memangnya dia sakit? Kemarin pagi datang kesini masih segar"

"Kau ini tidak perhatian, Donghae bilang Siwon ada dirumah sakit Seoul dan kau tahu sekarang rumah sakit itu ditunjuk untuk menangani pasien Virus Corona"

Mata Kyuhyun melebar dan jantungnya berdetak kencang, apa mungkin Siwon terinfeksi Virus Corona.

"Yaak Hyuk jangan bercanda, Siwonnie tidak terkena Corona kan?"

"Aku tidak tahu, hanya Donghae cerita Siwon disana, saat akan bertanya apa Siwon sakit tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang berkata kau harus di karantina dan sambungan telepon Siwon terputus"

Cerita Eunyuk dengan penuh penghayatan dan dramatis membuat Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya dan seketika matanya mulai berair

"Tidaaakk, Siwonnie tidak mungkin terkena virus itu, Hae hyung pasti salah dengar dan kau melebih lebihkan cerita"

Eunhyuk memutar matanya malas mendengar tuduhan si maknae.

"Lalu untuk apa Siwon ke rumah sakit Seoul? Rumah sakit itu khusus untuk penanganan corona. Kau telepon saja Hae untuk memastikan ceritaku"

Kyuhyun segera berlari kekamarnya untuk mengambil ponsel dan menghubungi Donghae. Ketika suara Donghae terdengar, Kyuhyun segera melemparkan banyak pertanyaan mengenai apa yang di dengarnya dari Eunhyuk.

Seketika airmata yang sudah ditahannya pun turun ke pipi putih chubbynya, dia merasa bersalah karena marah dengan Siwon yang tidak datang ke musikalnya padahal kekasihnya sedang terinfeksi virus berbahaya yang sedang menjadi perhatian dunia.

Kaki Kyuhyun tidak mampu berdiri, dia tiba-tiba terduduk dilantai dan ponselnya pun ikut terjatuh dari tangannya.

"Andweeeee"

"Kyuuuu" Eunhyuk kaget melihat reaksi sang maknae langsung menghampirnya.

Terdengar juga suara Donghae dari ponsel Kyuhyun yang belum terputus sambungannya.

"Apakah Siwon parah Hyuk? Berapa lama dia harus dikarantina? Lalu bagaimana denganku Hyuk?"

"Tenanglah Kyu, kita harus memastikan dulu bagaimana keadaan Siwon, semoga belum terlalu parah"

"Bagaimana jika parah?" Mata Kyuhyun menatap Eunhyuk seolah minta kepastian bahwa kekuatirannya salah. Eunhyuk yang melihat itu tidak mampu menjawab, sementara suara Donghae masih terdengar samar dari ponsel Kyuhyun yang tergeletak di lantai.

Eunhyuk pun mengambil ponsel itu dan menyalakan mode load speaker.

Dan Donghae pun mencoba menenangkan sang maknae kesayangannya.

"Tenanglah Kyu, aku rasa kondisi Siwon belum terlalu parah dan masih bisa diobati, suaranya tadi masih terdengar sehat"

"Aku berharap begitu Hyung, tapi bagaimana kalo selama karantina dia menjadi semakin parah dan akhirnya... akhirnya.." Kyuhyun tak sanggup meneruskan perkataannya jika terjadi hal terburuk pada kekasihnya.

"Jangan berpikiran macam-macam Kyu, kekasihmu itu punya stamina yang kuat aku rasa dia pasti sembuh" Eunhyuk mencoba menenangkan,

"Aku takut akan hal terburuk, aku tidak bisa membayangkan dia kritis lalu pergi meninggalkanku. Aku tidak bisa tanpa dia Hyung, bagaimana ini?" Kyuhyun menangis dan ketakutan itulah yang dia lihat, dia coba memeluk Kyuhyun untuk menenangkannya.

"Corona bisa sembuh Kyu, kau harus percaya itu. Di China sudah banyak pasien yang sembuh, mereka yang meninggal kebanyakan karena faktor usia dan memang memiliki riwayat sakit berat. Ada juga karena terlalu lama terdeteksi kalau itu Corona sehingga terlambat penanganannya. Sedangkan Siwon masih kondisi dini, aku rasa kemungkinan dia sembuh sangat besar"

Kyuhyun semakin menangis dalam pelukan Eunhyuk, dia benar-benar ketakutan kehilangan Siwon dalam hidupnya.

"Donghae benar Kyu, Siwon masih gejala awal, jadi pasti bisa sembuh. Donghae lebih baik kau kesini, kasian bayi besar ini"

"Hyuk, Kyu bagaimana jika kita bertemu di Rumah Sakit Seoul. Untuk memastikan keadaan Siwon dan agar Kyuhyun lebih tenang"

"Bagaimana Kyu kau mau?" Eunhyuk bertanya pada Kyuhyun yang masih mengeluarkan cairan dari matanya sangat deras, dan Kyu hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah Hae, kita bertemu disana setengah jam lagi, karena Kyuhyun baru bangun dia harus bersiap dulu"

"Baiklah sayang, tolong jaga baby Kyu ku ya Hyuk"

"Euhm kau tenang saja, aku pasti menjaganya untuk Siwon dan untukmu"

"Ok, sampai ketemu. Kyu berhentilah menangis ne?"

"Ne hyung" jawab Kyuhyun singkat dan sambungan telepon pun terputus.

"Bersiaplah Kyu, aku akan menghubungi Teuki Hyung"

"Ne.."

Kyuhyun pun bergegas membersihkan dirinya sementara Eunhyuk menghubungi leader Super Junior aka Leeteuk dan menceritakan kejadian mengenai Siwon. Leeteuk pun setuju untuk datang ke Rumah Sakit Seoul.

Setelah sekitar 10 menit Kyuhyun sudah selesai dan merekapun menuju RS Seoul. Dalam perjalanan keheningan menemani mereka, padahal biasanya jika Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk pergi bersama akan terjadi keributan akibat adu mulut karena saling meledek. Namun hari ini Eunhyuk merasa kasian pada maknaenya.

"Tenanglah Kyu, sebentar lagi kita akan melihat Siwon"

"Aku takut Hyung, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpanya" ucap Kyuhyun sambil melihat keluar jendela mobil.

Airmatanya tiba-tiba saja mengalir dan mata bulatnya.

"Dokter pasti akan melakukan yang terbaik, kita juga harus berdoa untuk kesembuhan Siwon. Kau tidak akan kehilangannya Kyu"

Kyuhyun menoleh pada Eunhyuk "Apa kau sangat yakin dia akan sembuh?"

"Ne, aku yakin"

"Semoga saja, kalau tidak aku akan ikut bersamanya"

Eunhyuk kaget mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun "Cobalah berpikir positif Kyu, kau ini pintar tapi sekarang terlihat bodoh, kemarin waktu virus ini mulai muncul di China kau bilang ini hanya seperti flu biasa, kenapa sekarang kau ketakutan seperti ini."

"Berita mengenai akibat virus ini yang membuat aku takut dan sekarang Siwon mengalaminya. Aku takut Hyung, takut dia tidak bisa bertahan. Nanti aku sendirian."

"Sudahlah, dari tadi kau hanya mengatakan hal terburuk. Cobalah untuk buat dipikiranmu bahwa Siwon pasti sembuh. Dia akan sembuh untukmu, aku yakin dia juga tidak akan membiarkanmu sendirian di dunia ini. Kalaupun benar hal buruk terjadi pada Siwon, kami, member Super Junior yang akan menjagamu"

Airmata Kyuhyun kembali mengalir dengar deras, dia tidak bisa lagi berkata-kata. Ucapan Eunhyuk telah membuatnya terharu.

Tak terasa mereka tiba di Rumah Sakit Seoul, Donghae dan Leeteuk sudah tiba lebih dulu dan terlihat sedang menunggu Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun tiba dan keluar dari mobil, namun mereka refleks fokus memperhatikan para petugas medis yang berlalu lalang dengan pakaian safety, masker dan kacamata medis, membuat rasa kuatir semakin besar.

Donghae dan Leeteuk menghampiri dua member yang sedang memperhatikan kearah dalam Rumah Sakit.

"Hyuk, Kyu.." sapa Donghae dan berhasil membuat perhatian 2 namja itu berpaling padanya.

Ketika Kyuhyun melihat Leeteuk, dia segera menghampiri dan memeluknya.

"Bagaimana ini Hyung, Siwonnieku terkena Corona"

"Tenang Kyu, kita akan lihat keadaannya sekarang. Oh ya, Heechul, Shindong dan Ryewook tidak bisa datang mereka ada schedule. Tapi mereka akan menjenguk Siwon jika schedule mereka hari ini selesai sedangkan Yesung sedang di Paris. Tidak apa-apakan Kyu?"

"Ne... tidak apa-apa Hyung, terima kasih kalian sudah mau menemaniku"

Dalam hati Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk, sang maknae bisa bertingkah manis jika berhubungan dengan Siwon.

"Baiklah, ayo Hae kita masuk" ucap Leeteuk sambil menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun.

"Tidak lebih baik kau hubungi Siwon dulu, mungkin Siwon sedang diperiksa" ucap Eunhyuk pada Donghae dan membuat sang maknae tegang.

Leeteuk menepuk-nepuk tangan Kyuhyun seolah memberi ketenangan.

"Sepanjang perjalanan kesini aku sudah menghubunginya tapi tidak diangkat. Apa kau sudah coba menghubunginya, Kyu?"

"Belum, aku terlalu kuatir sampai tidak sanggup menghubunginya"

"Lalu bagaimana? Aku rasa jika kita kedalam mereka tidak akan mengijinkan kita masuk melihat Siwon. Apalagi kita tidak memakai masker ataupun perlengkapan pengaman lain."

"Kau benar Hyuk, ini area berbahaya. Tidak akan sembarang orang boleh masuk"

Ucap Leeteuk menyetujui ucapan Eunhyuk.

Saat ini posisi mereka masih di area parkir RS Seoul.

"Lalu bagaimana, aku ingin melihat Siwon, Hyung" sang maknae mulai bersedih kembali.

"Coba kau hubungi Siwon, Kyu" ucap Hae dan membuat Kyuhyun segera mengambil ponselnya dari kantong celana.

Sambungan pertama, Siwon tidak mengangkat dan membuat mereka berempat diliputi kecemasan. Ditambah Kyuhyun seperti akan menangis karena airmata sudah menumpuk di pelupuk mata bulatnya.

Sambungan kedua, Siwon masih tidak mengangkat dan membuat airmata Kyuhyun mengalir. Diapun tiba-tiba berjongkok memeluk lututnya dan menutup wajahnya sambil terisak. Kakinya lemas karena Siwon tidak mengangkat teleponnya.

Ketiga Hyungnya hanya menghela nafas melihat kesedihan Kyuhyun. Bukan hanya Kyuhyun yang kuatir tapi semua member Super Junior. Namun pasti Kyuhyunlah yang lebih diliputi kecemasan karena mereka semua tahu Siwon dan Kyuhyun saling mencintai. Walau Kyuhyun jarang menunjukkan rasa cintanya pada Siwon, tetapi semua member tahu jika Kyuhyun pun tidak bisa tanpa Siwon.

Donghae ikut berjongkok dan memeluk sang maknae, diapun ikut menangis melihat kesedihan dan kecemasan Kyuhyun.

Samar-samar Donghae mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun dalam tangisnya "Aku ingin melihatnya, aku merindukannya"

Sementara Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk tak kalah frustasinya dengan keadaan Siwon dan melihat kondisi Kyuhyun.

"Kau dimana Siwon?" Ucap Leeteuk yang juga mencoba menahan tangisnya, sementara Eunhyuk mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Rumah Sakit dan menghapus airmatanya.

Namun tiba-tiba ponsel Kyuhyun berdering, segera Kyuhyun melihat siapa yang menghubunginya dan menjawabnya cepat.

"Wonniee..." pecahlah tangisan Kyuhyun seperti anak kecil dengan suara manjanya.

"Neeeee.. kau kenapa sayang? Kau menangis?"

Kyuhyun segera menghapus airmatanya, dalam pikiran Kyuhyun bahwa dia tidak boleh membuat Siwon kuatir karena saat ini kekasihnya sedang sakit.

"Ani.. apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Donghae langsung merebut ponsel Kyuhyun untuk menyalakan mode load speaker, membuat Kyuhyun terkejut dan langsung merebut kembali ponselnya dengan bibir yang dipoutkan.

"Euhm aku baik sayang, dari semalam aku menghubungimu tapi ponselmu tidak bisa dihubungi. Apa kau marah padaku baby?"

Mendengar panggilan "Baby" membuat semburat merah muncul dari kedua pipi Kyuhyun dan ketiga Hyungnya yang mendengar hanya memutar mata mereka malas.

"Iya, karena kau tidak datang ke musikalku, padahal itu hari terakhir musikalku. Tapi hari ini aku tidak marah lagi"

Donghae, Eunhyuk dan Leeteuk hanya menghela nafas mendengar kemanjaan sang maknae pada kekasihnya. Dalam hati mereka, kenapa mereka jadi mendengarkan sang visual dan maknae pacaran.

"Maafkan aku ne, aku tidak bisa keluar semalam."

"Ne.." pikir Kyuhyun pasti karena Siwon tidak mau jika sampai virus itu menyebar kepadanya.

"Apa kau di dorm? Tadi bangun jam berapa? Pagi ini aku tidak bisa ke dorm karena ada yang harus kuselesaikan."

"Ne tidak apa-apa Wonnie. Aku sekarang bersama Teuki Hyung, Hae dan Hyuk Hyung"

"Aaah baguslah mereka menemanimu."

Donghae berbisik pada Kyuhyun

"tanyakan keadaannya Kyu dan dia dirawat dimana?"

"Wonnie bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Aku baik baby. Kenapa??"

"Apa kau demam? Sesak nafas tidak?"

"Demam? Sesak nafas? Tidak baby.. aku sehat. Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Aku sesak nafas hanya saat bersamamu."

Aaahh Siwon malah cheesy saat semua orang mengkhawatirkannya dan lagi-lagi ketiga Hyung hanya memutar mata mereka dengan malas, malah Eunhyuk berakting seperti akan muntah.

"Aku serius Wonnie.."

"Aku serius sayang, ada apa? Tumben kau seperti ini?"

"Aku ingin melihatmu." Suara Kyuhyun pelan karena malu berbicara seperti itu pada Siwon didepan Hyungnya.

Seketika suara tawa Siwon terdengar diponselnya "kau merindukanku? Kenapa tidak bilang? Kenapa harus berbelit-belit menanyakan aku demam atau sesak nafas?"

Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya mendengar ucapan Siwon dan sepertinya Siwon sudah hafal kebiasaan kekasihnya, dan benar saja dia seperti tahu jika Kyuhyun memajukan beberapa senti bibirnya.

"Jangan mempoutkan bibirmu sayang, aku tidak bisa mengecupnya sekarang. Aku juga merindukanmu, tunggu aku selesai ne."

Ketiga Hyung sepertinya sudah tidak sabar karena sepasang kekasih ini malah bermesraan dan saling melepas rindu, sementara seharusnya mereka menjenguk Siwon. Akhirnya Eunhyuk mengambil ponsel Kyuhyun dan membuat Kyuhyun berdiri ingin merebut ponselnya.

"Yak Hyuk!!!"

"Kalian ini malah pacaran. Kau Kyu mengapa tingkahmu menjadi manis jika bicara pada Siwon dan kau Siwon berhentilah berkata menjijikan diponsel pada maknae evil ini"

"Hahahahahahaa kau kenapa Hyuk? Bukankah kau dan Hae juga sepeti itu"

"Tidak, aku tidak pernah menggombali Donghae"

Akhirnya ponsel Kyuhyun berpindah tangan, kali ini pindah ke Hyung tertua.

"Sudah jangan saling mengejek. Kau dimana Siwon? Kami sudah didepan dan akan menjengukmu."

"Didepan mana? Menjengukku? Memang aku kenapa?"

"Kami didepan swalayan, ingin menjenguk buah-buahan" jawab Teuki asal karena mulai kesal dengan tingkah semua dongsengnya termasuk Siwon.

"Yak hyung aku serius. Apa terjadi sesuatu pada baby?"

"Yaak Siwon!! Kau tahu dari tadi kami menunggu kabar keadaanmu, kenapa kau malah mengkhawatirkan si baby? Donghae menghubungmu saat kami perjalanan kesini tapi tidak kau angkat. Kyuhyun menghubungimu 2 kali tidak juga kau angkat. Dia menangis karena kuatir. Begitu kau meneleponnya, kalian malah bermesra-mesraan!!!"

Kyuhyun hanya mempoutkan bibirnya, sementara Eunhyuk dan Donghae sudah berpelukan takut begitu mendengar sang leader menaikkan suaranya karena emosi.

"Kenapa kau jadi emosi, Hyung?"

"Bagaimana tidak emosi hoeh? Kami kuatir keadaanmu Siwon, belum lagi kekasihmu yang manja ini menangis terus karena cemas dan takut!!!"

"Tunggu..tunggu Hyung. Kenapa kalian kuatir padaku? Dan kau Baby, kenapa kau menangis? Kau takut apa?"

Kyuhyun mengambil ponselnya dari tangan Leeteuk sementara sang leader mencoba menenangkan dirinya karena emosi yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Wonnie.. kau harus semangat untuk sembuh, aku akan selalu berada sisimu. Jangan menyerah ne, aku tidak mau kehilanganmu, aku tidak bisa tanpamu." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menangis dan diikuti tangis ketiga hyungnya.

Siwon semakin frustasi mendengar tangisan kekasihnya, dia sungguh tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Baby please jangan menangis, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu tapi aku mohon jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi? Kenapa aku harus sembuh?"

"Kau memang harus sembuh Wonnie, apa kau tidak mau sembuh? Demi aku, mohon bertahanlah."

"Aaahh aku semakin tidak mengerti, ada apa ini? Kalian sebenarnya dimana?"

"Kami diparkiran Wonnie, mungkin kami tidak bisa masuk karena banyak virus dan kami juga tidak pakai perlengkapan medis seperti masker."

"Parkiran? Parkiran mana sayang? Tolong katakan dengan jelas?" Suara Siwon terdengar sedikit kencang, sepertinya dia mulai terpancing emosi.

"Kenapa kau jadi ikut emosi seperti Teuki Hyung?"

Sadar suaranya sedikit meninggi, Siwon pun melembutkan kembali suaranya.

"Aku tidak emosi Baby, hanya aku tidak mengerti kalian kenapa? Sekarang katakan kau dimana?"

"Kami diparkiran Rumah Sakit Seoul."

"Hah? Untuk apa kalian disana? Oh my God, disana tempat karantina Baby, banyak virus."

"Seperti aku bilang kami disini untuk berbelanja!!!" Teuki kembali terpancing emosi karena merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan para dongsaengnya.

"Yak hyung, aku sedang tidak bercanda. Kalian ini kenapa sih?"

"Kau yang kenapa? Kami disini ingin menjengukmu!!!" Eunhyuk mulai kesal karena terlalu berbelit-belit padahal mereka hanya ingin melihat Siwon.

Siwon menghela nafas.

"Oke, tunggu aku disitu, jangan kemana-mana."

"Wonnie, jangan dipaksakan keluar jika dokter tak mengijinkan." Ucap Kyuhyun kuatir.

"Ne, Siwon nanti kau menyebarkan virus pada kami." Ucap Donghae polos.

"Haah, pokoknya tunggu disana." Siwon sepertinya lelah dengan kesalahpahaman ini. Dia segera mematikan ponselnya dan berlari menuju Rumah Sakit Seoul.

Keempat namja itu berdiri menunggu Siwon. Kyuhyun menghapus jejak air mata diwajahnya.

5 menit kemudian mereka melihat namja tampan sedang berlari kearah mereka dengan tergesa-gesa. Namja itu muncul dari luar Rumah Sakit Seoul bukan dari dalam Rumah Sakit, membuat keempat namja itu kebingungan.

"Baby.." panggilnya begitu sampai dihadapan keempat namja itu.

"Wonnie, kenapa kau datang dari sana? Apa kau tidak dirawat?"

"Siwon apa kau kabur karantina?" Eunhyuk menambahkan.

"Nanti aku jelaskan, kalian harus keluar dari Rumah Sakit ini. Ayo dimana mobil kalian?"

Mereka yang bingung akhirnya masuk mobil masing-masing, sementara Siwon bersama Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk.

Saat menuju mobil Siwon masih sempat mengomel pada kekasihnya karena terlalu kuatir.

"Ini berbahaya sayang, kau bisa tertular virus, kau juga tidak memakai masker, oh my God, kau membuat aku kuatir."

"Bukankan aku yang harusnya kuatir?"

Lelah sudah Siwon dengan keadaan ini. Dia segera menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk masuk kedalam mobil.

Dan mereka tiba disebuah restaurant tak jauh dari Rumah Sakit Seoul dan segera masuk kedalam sementara Siwon terus menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun.

"Duduklah, kalian mau pesan apa?"

"Terserah kau Siwon. Aku tidak bisa berpikir. Donghae kau juga harus menjelaskan kebingungan ini."

Ucap Leeteuk yang terlihat lelah sambil memijat kepalanya.

"Kau mau apa Baby?"

"Apa saja Wonnie." Kyuhyun juga terlihat bingung dan syok. Dia terus memandangi wajah kekasihnya. Dalam hati dia bersyukur Siwon sehat namun disisi lain dia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi.

Siwon memanggil weiters dan memesankan mereka minum dan makanan.

"Jadi sekarang tolong jelaskan apa yang terjadi?"

Siwon memulai percakapan sambil sesekali melihat kekasih yang duduk disampingnya yang terus memandanginya. Dia pun mengambil sebelah tangan Kyuhyun dan mengelusnya pelan seolah memberi ketenangan kepada kekasih cantiknya.

"Kau jelaskan Donghae." Ucap Leeteuk menahan emosi.

Saat Donghae akan bicara pelayan datang membawa pesanan yang tadi Siwon telah pesankan.

Setelah pelayan itu pergi Donghae pun kembali bicara.

"Siwon, kau yang harus menjelaskan, bukankah tadi pagi kau menghubungi ku dan mengatakan bahwa sedang di Rumah Sakit Seoul?"

"Aku tidak bilang seperti itu, Hae."

Sekarang semua orang yang duduk dimeja itu mengarahkan mata mereka pada Donghae yang seolah meminta klarifikasi.

"Kau mengatakannya Siwon, kau minta aku memberitahu Kyuhyun karena dari semalam kau tidak bisa menghubunginya bahkan saat itu aku bisa mendengar suara orang lain mengatakan mengenai Karantina."

"Kau sedang apa saat aku menghubungimu? Kenapa sama sekali tidak sesuai yang aku sampaikan."

"Aku sedang berpakaian. Lalu apa yang kau katakan? Masa aku tidak mendengar."

"Kau bukan tidak mendengar tapi kau pabbo.." Leeteuk kesal.

"Hyung jangan berkata seperti itu. Mungkin karena aku sedang konsentrasi berpakaian jadi tidak begitu mendengar apa yang diucapkan Siwon."

"Kau tega Hae Hyung, aku sudah ketakutan."

Naah maknae mulai berulah dengan menangis kembali.

Siwon pun memeluknya.

"Jadi apa yang sebenarnya kau bicarakan pada Donghae, Siwon" ucap Eunhyuk.

"Ya, jadi aku memang menghubungi Donghae dan memintanya menyampaikan pada Kyuhyun bahwa aku sedang di Kantor Pendaftaran Wamil sebelah Rumah Sakit Seoul."

"Lalu mengenai Karantina?"

"Ya mungkin saat itu kau mendengar penjelasan tentara mengenai masa karantina Wamil."

"Kau akan Wamil lagi, Wonnie?" Ucap Kyuhyun cepat.

"Ani sayang, sepupuku, Choi Yonchun yang akan mendaftar Wamil dan aku hanya mengantarnya mendaftar."

"Hae sayang, bisakah lain kali kau lebih fokus saat orang berbicara." Eunhyuk yang sebenarnya geram dengan ulah Donghae.

"Hehe mianne Hyuk, Teuki Hyung dan kau juga Kyunnie, aku memang sedikit lemot."

"Ini bukan sedikit tapi sudah paraah Hae."ucap Leeteuk kesal.

"Huh dasar Hae hyung buat aku menangis saja." Kyuhyun ikut menimpali.

"Kau menangis berapa lama sayang? Matamu sampai bengkak." Siwon melihat mata kekasihnya yang sedikit membengkak.

"Dia sangat dramatis Siwon, saat didorm menangis, diperjalanan menangis dan didepan Rumah Sakit juga menangis... aku tidak bisa tanpa Wonnie." Ucap Eunhyuk menirukan Kyuhyun.

"Yak Hyuk, kenapa kau meledekku."

"Tapi memang begitu, bagaimana nanti aku tanpa Siwon, jika Siwon meninggalkanku aku akan ikut bersamanya."

Eunhyuk kembali meledek maknaenya dan Siwon tersenyum mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk mengenai perasaan kekasihnya.

"Evil bisa kalah hanya oleh Siwon." Donghae menimpali dan disertai tawa para Hyung.

"Apa benar kau takut aku pergi meninggalkanmu sayang? Kau akan ikut jika aku mati?"

"Tidak, aku tidak ingat berkata begitu."

"Hayolah sayang sesekali katakan padaku tentang perasaanmu." Ucap Siwon menggoda kekasihnya.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku lapar Wonnie."

"Susah sekali mengakuinya Baby."

"Sudahlah Siwon, tapi apa yang dibilang Eunhyuk benar, aku juga melihat saat didepan Rumah Sakit tadi betapa hancurnya hati maknaeku satu ini jika kau sakit dan pergi." Sang leader seolah menambahkan.

Death glare Kyuhyun pun muncul ditambah rona merah dipipinya. Siwon senang mendengarnya dan mencuri ciuman dipipi kekasihnya.

"Aku akan menjaga kesehatanku sayang, agar aku bisa menjagamu seumur hidupku."

Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Siwon, rasa haru muncul kembali dan sepertinya airmata mulai datang lagi dipelupuk matanya. Dan tanpa diminta airmata itu jatuh sendirinya dipipi putihnya.

"Janji Wonnie"

"Ne aku berjanji untukmu."

Para Hyung sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, mereka memutar mata mereka malas mendengar drama Wonkyu. Ketika melihat Siwon mulai mendekat kearah Kyuhyun dengan mata tertuju pada bibir sexy kekasihnya, Eunhyuk segera menyadarkan kedua sejoli ini dengar sedikit berteriak.

"Bisakah kalian lanjutkan nanti. Dan kau Siwon biarkan Kyuhyun makan, dia tidak makan sejak pagi."

Siwon dan Kyuhyun segera menjaga jarak, seolah tersadar bahwa mereka bersama para hyung Super Junior. Siwon juga kaget mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk bahwa kekasihnya belum makan dan segera menyuapinya.

"Kenapa sampai tidak makan euhm?"

Eunhyuk dan yang lain ikut juga makan siang sambil sesekali Eunhyuk mengganggu sejoli yang selalu punya dunia sendiri ini.

"Bagaimana mau makan, dia bangun jam 12, lalu menangis dan menangis."

"Ya bisakah kau diam Hyuk."

"Saat sedih tadi kau panggil aku hyung, ayo mana sifat manismu tadi."

"Tidak mau!!!"

Donghae melerai "sudah Hyuk, jangan menggodanya terus, biarkan dia makan."

"Aku harus menghubungi Heechul, Ryewook dan juga Shindong, katanya mereka mau datang ke Rumah Sakit Seoul, tapi kau benar tidak sakit kan Siwon?." Ucap sang leader.

"Tidak Hyung, aku sehat, malah sangat sehat." Jawab Siwon.

"Ya Hyung beritahu mereka, kalau semua ini karena Donghae belum korek Kuping." Eunhyuk mengejek Donghae dan Eunhyuk menerima pukulan dari kekasihnya.

Sementara Eunhae berdebat, Bapak Leader sibuk telepon 3 member lain untuk menjelaskan kebenarannya sedangkan Wonkyu sedang bermesraan.

"Lain kali jangan pergi ketempat terlarang sayang." Ucap Siwon sambil masih menyuapi dan sesekali merapikan rambut Kyuhyun yang sudah terlihat panjang.

"Eeuhhm.. tempat.. mana.. terlarang." Kyuhyun bicara dengan makanan dimulutnya

"Rumah Sakit Seoul sayang, disana banyak virus, tubuhmu rentan lelah dan mudah masuk virus."

"Aku bukan anak kecil, Wonnie."

"Ne, aku tahu, tapi harus tetap waspada dan jaga kesehatan. Walau kalian hanya diluar tapi virus bisa saja sampai padamu lewat udara."

"Benarkah? Kalau itu terjadi dan aku sakit bagaimana? Kau tidak bisa bertemu denganku karena aku harus dikarantina."

"Aku akan ikut dikarantina bersamamu." Siwon mengelap bibir Kyuhyun yang makan dengan belepotan.

"Yak mana boleh begitu, nanti kau tertular."

"Tak apa yang penting bisa selalu bersamamu sayang."

Siwon mengecup sedikit bibir Kyuhyun. Siwon senang bisa mencuri sedikit kecupan dibibir kekasihnya yang dari tadi sulit didapat akibat para hyungnya.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan Siwon dan pipinya kembali memerah seperti tomat.

Kemesraan mereka pecah karena suara sang leader

"Aku harus ke MBC sekarang. Tidak apa kan?"

"Ya hyung tak apa."ucap Siwon pada Hyung kesayangan member Super Junior.

"Kau lebih baik kan Kyunnie? Tak apa hyung pergi ne."

"Ne hyung hati-hati dan gomawo."

"Kalian berdua jangan bertengkar terus." Menunjuk pasangan Eunhyuk.

"Ne Hyung, tidak bertengkar lagi, kami akan berkencan. Kyu kau pulang dengan Siwon kan?" Ucap Eunhyuk.

"Ne, dia bersamaku Hyuk, karena tadi kalian didepan Rumah Sakit Seoul aku kuatir dia terkena virus maka Kyunnie akan aku karantina." Ucap Siwon dengan senyum yang menampilkan lesung pipinya.

Kyuhyun memukul lengan Siwon sementara Eunhae menunjukkan gerakan geli dan Leeteuk hanya memutar matanya malas.

"Baiklah, ayo pulang." Ucap Leeteuk mengakhiri.

Mereka pun beranjak bersama, Eunhae berjalan bersama sambil bercanda dan sesekali saling mendorong, Wonkyu berjalan bersama sambil bergandengan sedangkan Leeteuk berjalan paling depan seolah memimpin jalan. Jangan tanya siapa yang bayar, pastinya Siwon kekasih Kyunnie.

"Baiklah kita berpisah disini, sampai ketemu lagi, jaga Kyunnie, Siwon. Dan kalian Eunhae jangan ribut terus."

Ucap Leeteuk sebelum berpisah dengan para member.

"Ne.." ucap Eunhae dan Wonkyu kompak.

Leeteuk pun masuk ke mobilnya dan pergi.

sementara itu..

"Mobil Donghae bagaimana?" Tanya Siwon pada pasangan heboh didepannya.

"Manajer ku akan mengambilnya Siwon. Kyunnie sayang jangan sedih lagi ne, maafkan aku. Hyung sayang padamu." Ucap Donghae sambil mengelus pipi Kyuhyun dan diakhiri mencium pipi maknaenya.

"Yak Hae, jangan cium sembarangan My Baby." Siwon kesal melihat Donghae yang selalu seenaknya bisa mencium pipi kekasihnya.

"Choi sajang jangan cemburu, dia dongseng kesayanganku. Segitu saja cemburu."

Siwon mengelap pipi Kyuhyun yang tadi dicium Donghae sementara Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Ayo kita pergi, tapi benar juga Hae, jangan sembarangan cium si maknae, dia ada virus iblis makanya Siwon akan mengkarantina dia."

"Yak Hyuuk.. awas kau."

Saat Kyuhyun akan memukul Eunhyuk, tubuhnya dipeluk Siwon.

"Sudah, ayo pulang sayang. Kau harus dikarantina di apartemenku sampai waktu yang tidak bisa ditentukan."

"Idih menjijikan." Ledek Eunhyuk.

"Ayo Hyuk, kau juga harus dikarantina di apartemenku."

"Euhm baiklah Hae, ayo.. bye Siwon, bye maknae cengeng." Ucap Eunhyuk sambil masuk kemobil.

"Hyuukkkk kuhajar kau."

"Tenang Kyu, serahkan padaku, aku yang akan menghajarnya. Sudah sana bawa dia, Siwon.. lama-lama akan ada perang antara Kyunnie dan Hyukie ku."

"Ne Hae, hati-hati."

"Hati-hati kau Hyuk jika bertemu di dorm denganku!!"

Teriak Kyuhyun masih sebal dan penuh dendam dengan Eunhyuk.

Di mobil Eunhyuk sejak tadi sudah membunyikan klakson meminta Donghae segera masuk, Donghae pun bergegas masuk namun sebelumnya dia masih meledek sang maknae.

"Kau yang harus hati-hati Kyunnie karena kau akan dikarantina oleh Siwon, bersiaplah hahahhaha.."

Donghae segera masuk dan mobil itupun melaju dengan tawa didalamnya.

"Haeeee hyung..." suara Kyuhyun menggeleggar keangkasa. Siwon segera menarik Kyuhyun masuk kemobil..

"Sudah sayang jangan teriak lagi. Siap untuk pulang?"

"Ne.. ayo Wonnie." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum pada kekasih tampannya.

Dan mobil Wonkyu pun melaju membelah jalanan Seoul.

-END-


End file.
